


spring, summer, autumn, winter (all four of us together)

by Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I hope, basically 00 line as the four season, basically a poetic-ish shitpost, charater analysis, i guess? something like that?, inspired by twt, just read it and GO, this was way harder than i thought it’d be ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies/pseuds/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies
Summary: if one wanted to, they could say the four boys had an uncanny resemblance to the four season of the year.(aka, 00 line as the seasons as inspired by twitter and written by me)





	spring, summer, autumn, winter (all four of us together)

**Author's Note:**

> uh this was inspired by this random twitter post (https://twitter.com/sailorkuns/status/1037873201680973825?s=21) and was kind of a shitpost? but a shitpost i put effort into? that WASNT written at the asscrack of dawn?   
> uhhhh i hope y’all will enjoy this. thing. and feel free to leave constructive criticism!!!

in a way, the four boys born in the year 2000 could be compared to the four seasons of the year. each of them was entirely unique and different from the others, but together they formed a perfect whole and they depended on the others to get through life. 

renjun was spring. at first his demeanor was cold and a bit rough and it was easy to get thrown off by his closed off personality. but once you got through the heavy storms, through the thawing ice and the cold days, everything becomes beautiful. 

his presence could warm up the world around you like the first tentative sunshine in spring, his smile was like the flower buds making their way through the dead earth and with everytime he opened up a bit more to you, it was like the days were getting a bit longer, making their way towards summer. 

renjun was the feeling of sun on your skin, the giddiness you felt when watching the birds return to their home, the odd sense of nostalgia when you watched sun rays shine through the new leaves on old trees and the beauty in nature being reborn. 

he was hardships turning into happiness, hope blooming in your chest and the knowledge that after the long winter of hardships a spring full of new chances would await.

donghyuck was summer. just like summer, he was heated and energetic, ready to start a water fight at any given time. the sound of his voice carried through the air and brought back distant memories of songs sung at campfires while his skin looked like the sun herself had chosen to kiss him full of love. 

on some days he was the laziness that came with the overbearing heat and the feeling just relaxing with friends was enough. on others, he was the random energy to do probably stupid stuff, like breaking into a public, the shared laughter of friends sailing through air for miles and making the people hearing it smile as well.

he was the relieving break after a long school year, the rush of adrenaline when doing something stupid accompanied by the people you love and the complete freedom to do anything at any time. 

jaemin was autumn. his everything was welcoming and his smile could bring all the motivation you thought was lost back. the way he greeted you with a warm hug was like the days spent in the recently dug up winter sweaters, his laughter resembled the last sunrays before the cold and his auburn hair never failed to look like the beautiful orange and brown hues the trees slowly started to take on. 

he was the relief to finally have left behind the heat of summer, the happiness at spotting a hedgehog, the reunion with your family for thanksgiving and the child-like excitement you felt when jumping in a pile of fallen leaves. 

jaemin was slowing down from your fast paced life and taking a deep breath of the crisp air, the sight of earth preparing itself for what was to come and finally reaping your hard works’ fruits. 

jeno was winter. his exterior made people feel intimidated, he was written of as cold and a jerk without any further thought, much like the way many people despised winter. but those who bothered to actually befriend him would know he held a beauty unlike any other. his beam was as striking as the unique and never reoccurring pattern of a snowflake and his quiet personality like the comforting eternal silence a winter night brought. 

he was the joy of having a snowball fight even though you were technically way too old for it, he was the serenity in the early mornings when the streetlights and stars were the only source of light and he was the pleasure of watching someone get happy when they unpacked your christmas present for them. 

jeno was the long deserved break, the breathe nature took to relax from the hard work it had done all year, he was the silent calm that cleansed your mind and the preparation for a new year, a new beginning. 

alone by themselves, they were masterpieces. each of them had their strengths, held their own unique beauty and brought happiness. but they also had their fault, their self destructive tendencies and shortcomings that would destroy them if they didn’t have each other. 

because as beautiful as they were all on their own, as otherworldly gorgeous they were when they were combined, united, just like the universe intended it to be, both for the four seasons, and for the four boys.


End file.
